Problem: $\dfrac{7}{3} - \dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{7 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{3 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{14}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{14} - {3}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{6}$